The Endless Summer
by DAWalls
Summary: When Izzy is sent to tropical paradise as a punishment for her many run ins with the law, will meeting the calm, sweet Edward help repair years of damage or will Izzy's demons bring him down too? Lemons/AU/AH/E&B
1. Hawaii 50

A/N: I came up with the idea for this story while suffering from severe writers block while working on another fic. It's a pretty short chapter because it started as a outline but actually turn into a good story. I've already started the second chapter so I plan to update as often as possible.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephnie Meyer so I don't own this, just borrowed.

**Hawaii 5-0**

*~* Bella Swan *~*

This was it; Jake was already one strike away from convicted as an adult and grand theft was sure to send him straight to prison. What can I say there is just something about those bad boys that I cannot resist. I shifted on the bench I was currently handcuffed to; my ass was definitely getting tired of sitting on this metal bench.

"Excuse me officer," I said batting my eyelashes trying to look as innocent as possible. "Is there any way you could adjust this for me?" I asked giving him my best doe eyed stare.

"Yeah right Izzy, do you honestly think there is anyone in the department that hasn't heard about your escape attempt last month?" he said rolling his eyes.

"What can I say, I like bracelets but these just weren't doing it for me."

"Yeah well your mother is on her way, and if I am lucky your father is coming too and I can finally get that autograph."

"Step-father" I said with disdain.

Every single time I am arrested I manage to get off with a nice little slap on the wrist and community service because everyone in this stupid city is obsessed with my step-loser Phil Dwyer. Granted if I gave a damn about baseball I would be too, and I have to admit he is hot. But dude is only ten years older than me and wants me to respect him like he's my father. Newsflash I already have one absentee father in my life and do not really need a replacement, he's my mom's fourth husband and everyone oh them wants to form some father-daughter bond until the ink is dry on the divorce papers.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

_Oh, joy Renee is here… _

"I just don't understand you sometimes, you have anything you could possibly want and yet you choose to go out and be a common criminal."

"Hey Renee, do you think maybe this time we'll save the theatrics for home…" I said rolling my eyes.

"I swear Bella maybe you're father is right, maybe you should go spend some time with him."

"Izzy, the name is Izzy don't ever call me Bella again." I hissed

"Renee, Isabella is everything ok here?" Phil asked walking into the room as if he owned it.

Which judging by the way all the krispy kreme lovin, losers in this room was staring he did.

"Phil I just don't know what to do with her anymore." Renee said turning away from me and walking over to her husband.

"Mr. Dwyer it's so great to meet you, I am sure your daughter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We'll release her into your custody whenever you're ready sir," said the star struck officer.

"I am sure she was," he said looking at me from the corner of his eye. "You know what, for your trouble why don't I get you some tickets for our next home game," he said flashing that multi-million dollar smile.

They uncuffed me _finally_, and made me sign a letter stating that I would stay out of trouble, blah, blah, blah, before I was finally given back all of my belongings and could leave. As we were walking toward the exit, I heard a familiar whistle from behind me. I turned around and my eyes locked with JB. He was standing there shirtless muscled down and full of tats, with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"JB!" I yelled as I ran over and threw my arms around him. "What happened, did you get a good lawyer?"

"Naw Iz, stupid ass public defender couldn't even bother to be here," he said looking behind me at what I am sure were the disapproving glares of my parents. "Look he suggested that I just plead guilty to a lesser charge and do one year instead of a coupla yearz."

"Fuck that, you can't go away again."

"Iz, I can be out in six months with good behavior," he said trying to reassure me. "Besides, you know Paul is already on the inside so I'll be aight."

"Alright, enough of the love fest, it's time to go," the office said pulling Jake away.

"Bye JB, love you." I whispered as he was taken away.

Before he walked through the other door he turned around and mouthed, "love you too Iz." And, with that he was gone. JB was the best thing about being stuck in this blue-blood country club loving city. He saw the real me and did not want to change me and now he is gone.

The ride from the station in south Phoenix back to Scottsdale was thirty minutes of the most awkward silence ever. We pulled into the four-car garage and everyone got out without saying a word to each other. I thought I was in the clear and was slowly making my way up the backstairs to the second floor when Renee and Phil finally decided it was time for a family meeting.

"Bella honey, it's clear that you're going through something and I just don't know how to help you. I mean you're staying out late, and that's when you even bother coming home. You've been arrested 4 times in the past month with that Jacob Black, who if I am being honest I am happy he's going to jail for a year. Phil and I were talking on the way to the station and I…we think it would be best if you go and stay with Charlie for a while."

"In Forks… Washington! You hate me that much that you'll send me to the one place you've always hated," I yelled

"Bella calm down," Phil chimed in.

"Fuck that, I am not going I'll run away first."

"Isabella, as long as you're under my roof you _WILL NOT_," he started. "As long as you live here you will treat your mother with the respect she deserves."

"Says the fourth and definitely _not _the last husband," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's enough!" Renee said jumping to her feet. "Bella you're going to stay with Charlie and that's that. And if you'd bother keeping in touch with him you'd know he was transferred to Hawaii six months ago."

"Hawaii, you're sending me to Hawaii…" I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah we're sending you to Hawaii, how much trouble can you possibly get into on an island. Besides you need to spend some time with Charlie, and he volunteered to have you come with him."

"When am I going the end of the summer?"

"Uhh," Renee said looking to Phil for a second. "Actually you're leaving in the morning, so you should go back. Anything you leave we can send to you."

"In the morning are you serious? That's not going to give me time to say goodbye to anyone."

"Bella as hard as this may seem on you, you have to know it is equally if not harder for your mother and I to do this to you," Phil said giving me a little pat on the shoulder before sitting the plane ticket down on the table in front of me.

Holy shit, they're really sending me to Hawaii…

I hopped on a plane at 7:15 this morning in Phoenix and here I am nine hours, a painfully long layover in Dallas later, arriving in Honolulu. My first impression off the plane, I've died and stepped into a greeting card. Sadly, unlike in the movies there was not a tanned muscular native waiting to get me laid, _in both senses of the word at this point._ Although I am positive, he would have reminded me of JB far too much for me to enjoy the airport bathroom quickie.

After grabbing the massive suitcase I somehow managed to cram almost every item of clothing I owned into, I walked towards the pickup lanes to wait on Charlie. I hadn't seen Charlie in nearly two years since I stopped visiting him in Forks during my summer vacations when I was fifteen. But I am dying to know if living in Hawaii has afforded him the ability to actually tan. Unlike my mother, who has been Stepford Orange since moving to Scottsdale, to fit in with the other women of leisure. I like my… Charlie has never been anything but pale.

I walk possibly five feet down the walkway and I see him, which isn't that hard since he's the only one not in one of those tacky flowered shirts. He does this half wave, half signal to me and I cannot help but smile. Even outside of Forks he's still same ole Charlie Swan.

I arrived to the car and he throw my over-sized luggage into the back of his SUV without any problems before proceeding to give me the quickest half hug followed by a swift pat on the back.

"It's really great to see you Bells, you've gotten taller since the last time," he said eyeing my up and down.

"Well Charlie that happens when you're a teenager, I believe it's called a growth spurt."

"Well yeah… of course," he said slipping his hands into his packets and looking down at the ground.

I've been with him all of ten seconds and my sarcasm has already ruined a moment.

"Guess I'll show you around Bells, hop in." He said opening the passenger door for me.

I threw my book bag onto the floor and slide onto the seat. Charlie closed the door and walked around to the driver's side of the car. We slowly drove away from the airport and then got on H1 towards Charlie's new house. I looked over at my father who never showed any kind of emotion but had the biggest, _at least for him, _smile on his face. He was actually happy to have me here. I made a promise to myself, whatever happens while I am here; I'll try to be on best behavior… for Charlie.


	2. Honolulu 96821

**A/N:** First, I would like to thank all of you for taking this journey with me. I am going to try to update this fic every Monday; the updates will stay in the 3,000-word range. If you are on twitter, I tweet about the fic when I am writing so if you check out #EndlessSummerFic on twitter you'll get some spoilers. You can also tell me your thoughts on the chapters.

Ok enough rambling, happy Monday and enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**benny**** - **tanless tourist on the beach

**swell**** - **a condition of waves

* * *

><p><strong>Honolulu 96821<strong>

*~* Bella Swan *~*

My first night in paradise went by swiftly. After leaving the airport, Charlie and I stopped by a local diner and had dinner. After an extremely awkward and quiet dinner, we headed to Charlie's house. It was a nice two bedroom, two and a half bath bungalow in what seemed like a decent neighborhood. The biggest, most shocking, and definitely the most surprising thing was he had my room decorated just as the one in Forks was.

After my tour of the rest of the house, I left Charlie to look over a few of his cases he was still working on. Giving me time to unpack and settle into my new _old_ room. I managed to unpack half a bag and eventually ended up going through photos of JB and me on my computer. I crawled into a ball and let the tears flow down my face, as I fell asleep thinking about the one person that was never suppose to hurt me or leave me, but ended up doing just that.

"Alright Bells rise and shine, we have a busy day ahead of us," Charlie said opening the curtains, letting in the bright morning sun.

"Ugh. What?" I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"You're starting your community service today, and you can't be late. You have fifteen minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs.

"Mmhmm," I moaned rolling over and getting comfortable again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have fourteen minutes and thirty seconds, now move," he said pulling the covers off my face, giving me a stern look and walking out of the room.

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was fucking seven o'clock in the morning. What kind of community service starts this damn early? I slowly slipped out of bed, walking over and closed the curtains covering the room in darkness again. If this was any indication, this was going to be a long ass day.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in my favorite pair of blue jeans and a navy t-shirt, and went downstairs. If I was going to be forced to do community service, might as well be comfortable. When I walked into the kitchen, Charlie was talking on his cell phone but he'd left out a bowl and the box of cereal. Clearly all these years on his own hasn't encouraged Charlie to learn to cook.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat in silence while eating my cereal. Charlie ended his call, and put his files inside of his bag and sat down at the table across from me.

"Well Bells looks like I am going to be home late tonight. I've made you a set of keys to the house, and when you finish eating I have a surprise for you,"

"I am done," I said taking one look at my bowl of cereal and opted for the surprise.

"First I want to talk to you about getting arrested."

I should have known coming here wouldn't totally absolve me of the trouble I got into back in Phoenix. The one upside is that Charlie has always been tough but fair, so I am sure this won't be that bad.

"Look Bells, I know at your age hormones are running rampant and…"

"Oh, gawd! Charlie really?" I asked cutting him off.

"I am serious, I know with your hormones being all wild that it's easy to get caught up in situations with people that you shouldn't. I just want you to know that you're better than that Bella, I know things have been tough, especially with your mom's divorces and marriages, and all the moving. But, I want you to know that you are my daughter and I am always going to be here for you in any way that I can be. With that said follow me," Charlie said getting up from the table as if he wasn't just having a moment and walking out the kitchen door that lead to the side of the house with the driveway.

I got up and followed Charlie outside. I walked over towards him and he was standing next to a lime green Ford Escape, that looks brand new, parked next to his police cruiser.

"Dude, is this mine?" I asked unable to hide my excitement and running my hands along the hood.

"Well Bells there's no point in bringing you all the way here and you not having a way around," Charlie said pulling the keys out of his pocket. "But you're still on restriction and for the time being this car is to be used to take you back and forth from community service."

"Charlie thanks so much," I said running over to him in an unusual show of emotion and hugged him before grabbing the keys.

"I plugged the address for the community center in the GPS so you should have no trouble finding it. And Bells please try to stay out of trouble."

I was still so speechless I was only able to nod my head in response.

"Oh that reminds me Renee said that she'll continue putting money in your account as long as you're fulfilling at least twenty hours of community service a week. Well I have to go, don't hang around too long, you don't want to be late," he said going back into the house for his bag.

I sat in the driver's seat for a moment and just took in the new car smell. I really wished JB were here to share this with me. I waved at Charlie as he came back out of the house and got inside of his car and left for work.

I put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

After a thirty-minute drive and almost getting lost, _twice_, I arrived at the community center a little before eight and it looked like they had not opened yet. I was searching through the radio channels when I noticed someone walking up to the door.

The guy was really cute, tall slender with natural muscles and sandy blonde hair. He wasn't necessarily my type but he was cute. He peeped in the window and then looked around before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and taking one out. He had the cigarette in his mouth and was searching for a lighter that he couldn't find.

I opened my door alerting him to the fact that we he wasn't alone and walked over to him lighter in hand to give him a light. As I was walking over towards him, he was looking me up and down.

"Looks like you could use a light," I said flicking the lighter open exposing the flame.

"Thanks," he said in an accent I couldn't quite place, before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"So what's this place like? I mean are we picking up bottles on the side of the road, reading to old people…" I said as he exhaled.

He just looked at me for a second before taking another drag of the cigarette. "Well depends on the week. Some weeks like this week we are doing beach cleanup and others we are doing something different."

"Interesting…"

"Let me guess, you're doing court order community service."

"No more like family ordered, I got in a little trouble back in Arizona and my mom sent me here to live with my dad. Community service was his idea of keeping me out of trouble."

"You don't really strike me as the type to stay out of trouble but I guess we'll see," he said putting the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoes and unlocking the door to the center and holding it open for me.

I stood there in shock for a moment there was no way he was who I was reporting to, he couldn't much older than I am. Well at least he makes good eye candy; I wouldn't mind looking at him four days a week for the rest of the summer.

"So are you coming in, or should I give you a minute to plot your escape," he joked.

"Um… I am coming," I said, I really wanted to say I'd go anywhere that sexy accent took me.

"So, aren't you a little young to be running a community center?" I asked.

"Well, that's a very astute observation," he said with a laugh, "But I don't run the center, I am just doing a favor for a friend."

"Oh and what a good friend you seem to be," I said walking past him and inside the center.

"I am Riley by the way," he said walking in behind me.

"Nice to meet you Riley By The Way, I am Izzy," I said giving him a flirty smile before walking away.

I turned around and caught him checking out my ass, who knows maybe I'll get to service something other than my community today. After maybe, fifteen minutes of eye fucking Riley from across the room more people started to trickle in. Apparently I was thirty minutes early, which I am sure was Charlie's plan all along to ensure that I actually made it on time.

We were divided into groups by the coordinator, who was in his late twenties, he had a tan and a nice body too, clearly trash clean up was doing these bodies well. The coordinator paired me up with Riley, a taller more muscular dude, named Peter and this beach blonde-haired chick named Charlotte.

We all gathered in the back of the room. Not surprisingly, Riley, Peter and Charlotte all knew each other. So after a quick introduction and a brief moment of irritation over the discussion of what Izzy was short for, we were instructed to head down to the south end of the boardwalk and start cleaning up trash along the boardwalk and the beach. We grabbed the cleaning equipment and headed outside to the parking lot.

"So Char and I will do the boardwalk, if you two want to do the beach," Peter said.

"Izzy do you have a preference?" Riley asked me.

"No not really, might as well get this over with," I said.

I am not sure what my rush was, it wasn't like I had anything fucking better to do today. Moreover, flirting with Riley was sadly becoming the highlight of my day. But it was only nine in the morning so it had to look up from here… right?

The four of us walked across the street to the beach and it was breath taking. Living in Phoenix I've seen plenty of sand. But never really the ocean, it was amazing and so blue. It was at this moment that I truly realized that I was actually in a tropical paradise.

"Beautiful isn't she," Riley said dropping his bag in the sand and pulling another cigarette out of his pocket.

"Breathtakingly," I said staring off into the horizon.

"So Iz what kind of trouble did you get into back in Arizona to end up in such a hell hole," he said smirking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, it's is pretty ironic that as punishment I was shipped out of the desert and sent to a tropical island. I am sure there was a punishment in this somewhere, but as usual, my mother and Phil couldn't even bother to put enough thought into an actual punishment.

"Well let's just say my boy… _ex_ boyfriend was into a lot of bad things and I got caught up in one of his schemes. He got arrested and sentenced to three years and I got sentenced to Hawaii. Sending me to live with my dad was my mom's idea of a punishment, although I am sure her newest husband was just tired of dealing with me."

"Well I guess it could be worse, they could have sent you somewhere more… tropical like Fiji," he said laughing. "Can I get a light?"

I studied his face while reaching for the lighter in my pocket. I wasn't sure what it was about Riley but he had this way of making me feel at ease around him. It was starting to feel like we've known each other for forever, and not just a few hours.

"You know you really should quit," I said flicking the lighter open and exposing the flame.

"Yeah well we all do things we know we shouldn't sometimes, besides you're the one carrying a lighter around, planning to start a fire today" he asked inhaling deeply.

"Who knows the day's still young," I said before we both burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh, I feel like I'd been in such a funk the past few days.

We sat down and watched as the waves crashed towards the shore. It was so peaceful watching the ocean move. I heard some laughing to my right and saw three dudes running out towards the water with surfboards.

I had seen surfing before on TV but there was something about the way they moved in the water; it was as if they could predict the movement of the waves. The copper haired one went out the furthest and just sat there waiting for a wave. The way the sun illuminated the copper hues of his hair he was definitely not hard to miss.

"They're professionals," Riley said cutting into my thoughts, "They own the surf shop on the other side of the island. If you want to learn I think they do private lessons, but the appointments fill up fast every girl on the island is dying to get a private lesson from Edward Cullen."

"Which one's Edward?" I asked as if I couldn't tell just watching him out in the water you could tell he oozed confidence and sex appeal.

"He's the cocky one in the back waiting for a monster swell."

"Surfing's not really my thing, so I'll pass on the private lesson," I lied turning back to Edward in time to see him riding a huge wave with such ease.

He rode the wave all the way down to the shore and swam over to were his friends were, waiting with high fives and pats on his back. The three of them just sat on their boards out in the ocean talking as if they were the only people in the world.

Riley finished his cigarette and we started walking the opposite way down the beach picking up the random empty can, or candy wrap from the ground and talking. I was surprised how much Riley and I had in common, apparently, I wasn't the only person prone to making bad decisions. He grew up in a verbally and physically abusive household and ran away two years ago. He worked odd jobs here and there to afford a plane ticket to Hawaii and hasn't looked back sense. Upon arriving to Hawaii, he stole food and clothes to survive and was arrested and sentenced to community service. Now he helps at the community service center in exchange for a place to stay and a paycheck.

"Well I don't know about you but I think the beach is as clean as it's going to get," Riley said after picking up the last visible plastic bottle and putting it inside my bag.

"I wonder if Peter and Charlotte are almost done."

"Please, those two are probably off somewhere making out."

"Oh… well more power to them," I said laughing.

"Hey troll you missed one," this high-pitched voice said from behind me before I was hit in the back of the head with a bottle.

I whipped around and was ready to beat a bitch down, when I noticed there were three of them.

"Which one of you dumb bitches, doesn't know how to use a trashcan?" I asked picking the bottle up and waving it at them.

"Oh I know how to use a trashcan, and from the looks of it, I found the dump," the taller blonder one said.

This bitch clearly did not know whom she was messing with.

"Tanya just shut up and keep moving," Riley said addressing the future owner of a black eye and busted lip.

"Aw, isn't this cute, Riley has finally found a benny dumb enough to want his homeless ass, guess some people will do anything for a man with an accent."

The two other girls started laughing and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and my free hand balling into fist at my side.

"Izzy let it go, she's not worth it," Riley said grabbing my free wrist and trying to pull me away from them.

"Yeah run along, I'd hate to have to show you who really run this beach."

That was it, that bitch needed to be taught a lesson. I wiggled out of Riley's hold on my wrist, and threw the bottle down and stormed over towards them.

"You may have these other chicks scared of you, but you don't intimidate me. If I wasn't on probation I'd whip your ass right here right now. Then again… you want this ass kicking so bad, who am I to tell a spoiled bitch like you no?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She asked pushing her purse into the arms of one of the lackeys.

She swung at me with all her weight behind it, I ducked away from the blow, and she lost her balance for a moment. I took this moment to punch her twice, once on her side and once to the face.

"Okay Laila Ali, I think she learned her lesson," Riley said pulling me away from her before I could get in another hit.

"You bitch," she yelled as her lip started to bleed. She ran her finger across her bottom lip feeling the blood, "You're going to pay for this."

"If you ask me; you got exactly what you were asking for."

"Oh definitely, you've been bullying girls on this beach for years."

I turned around and saw the two dudes I saw surfing with the copper haired guy, standing there defending my actions.

"Ugh, how can you just stand there and take her side, look what she did to my lip!" Tanya yelled.

"Well Tanya, from what we saw, you definitely asked for it. The taller of the two said.

"This is far from over, watch your back," Tanya said to me before storming off, followed closely by her lackeys.

"Iz are you ok?" Riley asked, grabbing a hold of both of my arms and looking me over from head to toe.

"Yeah I am fine, but that bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she can intimidate me," I said.

"It appears Tanya may have finally met her match." A smooth voice said from behind me. "Personally I think it's about time someone stood up to her."

I turned around and at first, all I could see was his silhouette but the wild copper hair quickly gave away who was standing in front of me, Edward Cullen professional surfer, and from closer observation sexy beast. He walked towards me and handed me the bottle that started the fight. Now that the sun no longer blinded me, I could see he had the most amazing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. They were so intense, and somewhat intimidating with the way he was looking at me. He dropped the bottle into the bag on the ground next to me and smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks start to heat in a way that I hadn't felt in… forever. Was I blushing? Please, I don't blush, but from the way he cocked his head to the side and the way his eyes twinkled as he was looking at me, I was sure for the first time in years I was blushing and it was all Edward Cullen's fault.


	3. Friends with Benefits

**A/N: **Welcome back, first I'd like to thank my beta, rk_ash who spends her late nights with Surfward & Co. making sure they're perfect. The biggest thanks goes to everyone that's reading (and the few that comment), I appreciate you giving E.S. a chance every Monday. I have early classes starting next Monday so the update will either be super early Monday morning or late in the evening. If you are already, swooning over Surfward head over to my other fic Royal Bliss and get to know Princeward, longer chapters so double the swooning.

Happy Monday & Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Friends with Benefits**

*~* Bella Swan *~*

"Izzy these are the Cullen brothers, they run the surf shop I was telling you about," Riley said motioning to the brothers.

It was odd, they were all extremely good looking in very different ways yet, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the copper haired Adonis.

"Nice to meet you Izzy, I am Jasper but you can call me Jazz" the youngest looking one with wavy brown hair said smiling. "This loser with his jaw still on the floor is my oldest brother Emmett," he said motioning to the tall, muscular, blonde, blue-eyed dude next to him. "And this mug, is Edward the least attractive of the three of us," Jasper said with a laugh, elbowing Edward in the side knocking him out of the trance he was in.

"Damn Izzy you're bad ass, you have to come out with us later. I am sure Rose and Alice would love to meet you, especially after that ass kickin' you just gave Tanya," Emmett said closing his mouth.

"I – I don't know, Riley and I were going to hang out," I said feeling bad that they weren't including Riley in the conversation.

"Oh well he's more than welcome to come to, it's a rave the more the merrier."

If looks could kill I am sure the glare Edward was using to look at his brother would have had Emmett sprawled out on the beach unconscious.

"If you two had previous plans don't feel pressured to come, I am sure we'll be seeing the two of you around again," Edward said eyeing Riley.

"It's cool with me if it's cool with Iz," Riley said looking at me.

"I'll have to see, not sure what I might be doing later."

"Well give me your number and I'll text you the address and if you come great if not we'll see you around," Emmett said handing me his iPhone and gaining another death stare from Edward.

I put my number in the phone and handed it back to Emmett, I knew one thing going out with Emmett would definitely be entertaining, he had a larger than life personality and seemed like a lot of fun. Jasper and Edward seemed a little bit more reserved but seemed cool.

Emmett called my phone to A. make sure I gave him the right number and B. so I could save his number in my phone. I promised to text him and let him know if I could make it later, and Riley and I headed back to the community center.

Riley and I ran into Peter and Charlotte on the way back to the community center, they had one bag full of trash in tow, but Peter' shirt buttons were lopsided and Charlotte's skirt looked like it was on backwards.

"Looks like you two had fun," I said looking them over.

Charlotte blushed looking down at her skirt and fixing it and Peter looked down and tried to fix his buttons.

"Oh well it got hot, so I took my shirt off to work on my tan…" Peter said buttoning his shirt up the right way.

"And my skirt must have gotten caught on something and got twisted up," Charlotte chimed in still blushing.

"Whatever you say," I said turning to walk inside the door. "Oh and Peter you have a lipstick smudge on the left side of your neck, just so you know." I said over my shoulder.

Charlotte and Peter looked like little kids that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar and Riley and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

After turning in our equipment, Riley and I decided to go and have lunch at his favorite diner _Eclipse_ further down the beach. Peter and Charlotte, who were both now properly dressed, decided to join us. It was weird being instantly pulled into their friendship since back in Phoenix I never really had any friends. I mean there was Jessica but that whore was just using me to get to JB, luckily, for me he found her disgusting and never touched her. Once she realized he would never want her she stopped, pretending to like me, and I never heard from her again.

However, Riley, Peter and Charlotte were so welcoming, it didn't matter how checkered my past was, or how many times I had to spend the night in juvie, they treated me like someone they've known forever. It was nice, for the first time in several years I was starting to feel like I might belong.

We were sitting in a booth at the little diner that overlooked the ocean waiting to order. I had just looked up from the menu when I notice a dark haired girl around our age staring at our table from across the room.

"Oh shit, don't look now, but you're ex is back in town," Charlotte said noticing her staring as well.

Of course telling Peter and Riley not to look only made them turn and look in the most unobvious way possible. As soon as she saw Riley her eyes lit up, and she walked over towards our table.

"Riley, it's so good to see you," she said with her back towards me.

"Carmen, what are you doing here? Well I mean I see what you're doing here, but when did you get back to Honolulu?" Riley asked looking confused.

"Well, things didn't work out so well with Ethan and so I flew back home a few days ago. I remembered all the times when we were dating and you brought me here and I knew how much you loved Eclipse."

The look on Riley's face was all I needed to see to know that he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable having to deal with his ex.

"So I figured sooner or later if I hung out here I'd run into you and I could apologize for hurting you."

"Carmen you cheated on me with a professional surfer, then you up and decided you were going to go traveling the surf circuit with him all summer. What changed?"

"I am sorry for what I did, and I want you back."

Everyone just looked at her and said nothing so she continued.

"Oh fine, Ethan broke his leg down in South America and couldn't compete for eight weeks. Since he couldn't compete he wasn't getting paid and I decided to just come back home," she said not even looking ashamed at her obvious failed gold digging attempt.

All the color slowly drained out of Riley's face, I turned to Charlotte and Peter hoping they would assist Riley and they both looked speechless. Izzy to the rescue… how many annoying bitches could this island possible have…

"So… Carmen is it. What could possibly posses you to break up with someone as awesome as Riley?" I asked giving him a quick wink. "I mean he's sexy as hell and that accent, I mean yuuuummmm. If I was you, I'd get my head checked because you'd have to be an idiot to dump him."

"I am sorry but you're qualified to make that assessment how exactly? Matter of fact who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I am Izzy, and as Riley's new lovah I think I am extremely qualified to make that assessment,"

Carmen turned and gave me the death glare, and I just gave her my biggest _screw you_ smiled. She turned back to Riley and batted her eye lashes before going back over to her table.

"Well she was pleasant," I said trying to break the silence.

"Izzy you have no idea. She practically ripped Riley's heart out two months ago, and left town with this tall, sexy, blonde, 8-pack having surf god…"

"Move it along," Peter fake coughed interrupting her.

"What these two former friends of mine are trying to say, Carmen thought she found her golden ticket to the good life, and dumped me to trade up."

"Damn that's fucked up, well look on the bright-side."

"Which is?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Now that she thinks you've moved on with all of this." I said motioning to myself. "It's only going to drive her crazy. Chicks like that always want what they can't have and currently you're off limits."

"Thanks Iz," he said flashing me a smile before going back to read his menu.

I looked across the diner and saw that Carmen was giving me an extremely dirty look. I've been in Hawaii all of 12 hours and already have two new members in the I hate Izzy Swan fan club.

The server finally arrived and we all ordered, I was told by all three of them that I had not lived till I had one of their fresh crab cake burgers, apparently it's slap your mama good, and since I am usually down to slap Renee anyway I figured what the hell.

"So guess who got invited to a Cullen rave today…" Riley said eyeing me.

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious, they don't invite just anyone to those, they're very exclusive," Charlotte said picking her jaw up off the floor, and gapping at me.

"Yeah well, Laila Ali over here, got into a throw down with Tanya down on the beach. Apparently Izzy's mad skills impressed them enough to give her an invite."

"Shut Up! It's about time that heifer got a piece of her own medicine. Izzy you're cool in my book for life because of that shit.

"So are you going to the rave?" Peter asked.

"I am really not sure yet, I mean do you guys want to come?"

"Seriously?" Peter and Charlotte asked at the same time.

"Yeah I mean you're the only three people I know on this island, aside from my… _dad_, what are you doing here?" I asked seeing him walk in the door.

"Oh hey Bells, I am just grabbing a bite to eat. Who are your new friends?" He asked looking around the table.

"Oh well I met these guys this morning at the center and we're just getting to know each other. You know me… social butterfly."

Charlie gave everyone at the table a once over, especially Riley and Peter. He was just about to say something when the server behind the counter called out.

"Chief Swan your orders ready."

"It's great you're making friends Bells, stay out of trouble and I'll see you at home later," Charlie said walking to the counter, paying for his food and back towards the door.

"Oh, Charlie that reminds me. We might be going out later, so don't wait up." I said giving him my best doe eyed innocent look.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, looking from me to Riley and back to me before speaking.

"Fine, but be careful… and stay out of trouble."

Charlie left and I looked out the window and watched as his cruiser pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your father is the police chief?" Riley asked.

"Mmhmm, Chief Charles Swan is my father, why?"

"You're not a narc or anything are you?" Peter asked looking worried.

"Are you shitting me? The only times I've been to a police station recently I've had handcuffs on. Nevertheless, my mom and step loser thought it'd be wise if I came to stay with my dad."

"So what is this some kind of rebellious thing, being all bad ass to piss off daddy?" Peter asked, starting to really piss me off.

"Let me explain something to you, I am who I am and that has nothing to fucking do with trying to be a rebel. If who my father is and what he does for a living bothers you, fill free to get up and leave." I said standing to give Charlotte the opportunity to slide out of the booth.

"Calm down Laila no one has an issue with your father being police chief. Isn't that right Peter?" Riley said motioning for me to sit back down.

"Sorry for over-reacting. I just have some trust issues when it comes to cops, it's nothing personal."

The food came and the discussion moved on to something more entertaining. To be honest, I understood where Peter was coming from. No one wanted to hang out with someone and have that person potentially be working against you. I took my first bite of the crab cake burger and no doubt, if Renee was in slapping distance I'd back hand her, this was my new favorite food.

My phone started vibrating on the table; I picked it up and saw a text from Emmett.

_Hey Champ, told the gf all about you opening a can of whoop ass today, she can't wait to meet you. Rave starts around 10. Are you coming?_

_~Em_

I laughed aloud and hit reply.

_Lol I am proud to have served the community by slaying that beast. I'll definitely be there, is it ok if I bring some friends?_

_~Izzy the Bitch Slayer_

Now sooner I sat the phone down it started vibrating again.

_Jazz, Edward & I are rofl'in we're starting your fan club. Any friend of the Bitch Slayer is always welcome. I'll text you the address later._

~Bitch Slayer Fanboy

Those Cullen boys were pretty entertaining. I couldn't help thinking about Edward somewhere rolling around on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. That image alone was worth all the bitch slayings I had to perform today.

"Emmett said it was ok for you guys to come to the rave, it starts at 10. He'll text me the address later," I said sitting the phone down.

"I'm so excited, I need to go and get ready," Charlotte said motioning for me to let her up so she could leave.

"Charlotte you are aware that it doesn't start for another nine hours right?" I asked getting up.

"Yup, I need to go to the mall and find something cute to wear, not to mention prep time. Anyone who's _anyone_ will be at this thing; you never know who I might bump into." She said dropping a ten-dollar bill on the table and fleeing out the door.

"Guess I am on purse and bag duty the rest of the afternoon, where do you guys want to meet up at?" Peter said sliding out of the booth, dropping his money on the table and walking to the door.

"Oh well we can meet up here around 9:30." Riley said sitting back down across from me.

"Cool I'll see you guys later," Peter, said walking out of the door.

"Is she always so… perky?" I asked Riley.

"Umm, yeah for the most part, but she grows on you after a while." He chuckled eating the last bite of his sandwich.

I was focused hard on the fort I was making out of my remaining fries when I noticed Riley was just staring at me with that sexy smile of his.

"What?"

"You're pretty fucking awesome you know that," he said.

"You're pretty fucking hot, you know that?"

Was he blushing, I am positive his face was briefly flushed before he looked down and started sucking up his soda threw the straw.

"Thanks for the whole Carmen thing; you didn't have to put yourself in the middle like that you know."

"Yeah well everything I said was true, she must be a dumb twit if she dumped your sexy ass for any reason. Clearly you need to pick your woman better." I teased.

"I'll work on that." He laughed, although his eyes were brown when he looked at me I swear they looked like they grew brighter.

"Good, although I don't mind verbally assaulting any bitch that'd do you wrong, I'd rather you found someone that would at least attempt to fight back."

"So what you're saying is, my next whatever needs to be someone willing to stand up to you."

"I mean that shouldn't be your main focus, I am not heartless she can be hot too. However, she has to have a backbone. You need a ride or die chick Riley, not some Barbie chasing after money."

"You mean like you…" the way he was looking at me caused a slight stir in my pants.

"Look Riley, you're a pretty cool dude and you're hot as hell. But I am not really in a relationship place right now. Besides you're currently my only friend and I don't want to screw that up with my brand of fuckery."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I just assumed… my bad."

"Well you know what they say about assuming. Iz you're a pretty cool friend to have and I wouldn't want to mess that up. That said if you ever want to add a benefits package to this friendship I am DTF."

Holy fuck, did Riley just tell me he'd be down with a friends with benefits situation? Who am I to turn down peen?

"If you're telling me what I think you're telling me, we might be able to work out a benefits package we'll both be comfortable with." I said giving him a little wink. "But again, I don't do relationships so don't go all boyfriend on me."

"Please, you're not even my type remember," he said joking

I've gone a week without any peen, that's seven days too many. I looked at Riley and he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Seeing as he just ate, I am pretty sure what he was hungry for wasn't on _Eclipse's _menu.

"You know what, my truck was making this funny sound earlier. Think you can come and look at it?" I asked.

"Definitely," he said jumping up throwing his money on the table for both of our food and pulling me out of the booth.

"Wow… that was… wow."

"I know right. When you were on top, and you… and then you… amazing."

I know this potentially can make me look really, bad, I mean I just met this dude all of eight hours ago and here we were in the back of my car half-naked and covered in sweat. Riley seemed like a pretty cool dude and it was clear that we were both using each other for the sex. He was still hung up on that Carmen bitch and I – I wasn't quite ready to let go of JB, even though in my heart I knew I should.

"Iz, I have a confession…" Riley started sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"Riley I swear to god, if you say some sappy shit right now, I'm going to kick your ass."

"No… no… it's nothing like that."

"Oh, well continue…"

"You're kind of my first."

Hold the fucking phone… did he just say what I think he just said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"You are the first girl I've…" he whistled and motioned with his eyes to what we just did.

"You've got to be shitting me, what about Carmen?"

"She only gave me head; we never went all the way. It's a long story and this is clearly not the time to tell it."

"What about who ever you dated before Carmen?" I asked in disbelief, a seventeen-year-old male virgin who knew they existed.

"I am a homeless runaway with no money; I am not really boyfriend material. I was half shocked Carmen even wanted to date me."

I just stared at him speechless.

"Stop staring at me like… as if you've just seen Big Foot or the Loch Ness monster."

"Fuck Riley," I said grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. "There is nothing casual about being someone's first."

"It's not that big of a deal," he said buttoning his pants back up.

"I beg your fucking pardon, I just rocked your virginal ass world, it's definitely a fucking big deal."

"This was fucking amazing Iz, but I meant I am okay with this being casual, I don't want you to think I am going to go all puppy dog on you and start following you around."

"Oh, well that's good. I mean let's face it. You're still hung up on what's her face, and I still have some unresolved issues with my ex. That is not a recipe for a functional relationship."

"Well I am fine just being your friend as long as I can keep my benefits."

I grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well I guess everyone has to start somewhere and I think I am a pretty decent first time lay. However, if I start to feel like you want more from me, you're benefits and possibly the friendship will be terminated. Got it?"

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and kissed me back. He definitely got it… I can't believe Riley was a virgin, from the way he fucked me I assumed he was a seasoned pro. A 17-year-old virgin, that hand of his must get quite the workout.

"Well Riley I hate to hit it and run, but it's almost four and I have some errands I need to take care of before it gets too late."

"Yeah me too, see you tonight," he said kissing me on the cheek and letting himself out of my truck.

I climbed into to the driver's seat and mentally gave myself a pat on the back. I was someone's first. I was rather honored that after dating Carmen, whom I had to admit was gorgeous, and never giving her the goods, he did it with me the first day we met.

I knew the perfect song to help me celebrate this occasion. I searched thru the songs on my phone before plugging it into the iDock and hitting play. I rolled all the windows down and turned the song all the way up. I wanted the whole fucking island to hear how my milkshake was bringing all the boys to the yard. Well maybe not the whole island, I am sure Charlie wouldn't want to know that his only daughter was fucking some dude she just met in the backseat of the car he just bought me.

Emmett texted me the address to the rave around 8:45, I was just taking the lasagna I made for Charlie out of the oven to cool. I left him a quick note explaining how to reheat the lasagna and reminding him I was out with my new friends and would be home before it got too late. I sent the address to Riley to see if he knew where it was. I changed into a tighter pair of jeans and a black cami and my favorite black chucks. I grabbed my sunglasses and keys off my desk and left for the party.

I pulled into the diner parking lot around 9:25 arriving right after Peter and Charlotte who drove together. I decided to sit in the car until I saw Riley walking down the boardwalk; I didn't want to spend any time being the awkward third wheel, while waiting.

I was switching threw the different radio stations when I heard _Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon. I turned it up and started singing at the top of my lungs. It was getting to the good part; I closed my eyes really getting into it.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak… Countless lovers under cover of the street… You know that I could use somebody… You know that I could use somebody… Someone like yooooooooouuuuuuuuu…_

There was a knock on my window snapping me out of my little solo. I opened my eyes and saw Riley standing there laughing hysterically at me.

I hit the button to roll the window down and turned the music down.

"What's so funny?" I asked, making him laugh even harder.

"No – Nothing," he barely got out between fits of laughter. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, are we driving separate cars or are we all going to ride together?" I asked as Peter and Charlotte walked up.

"Maybe we should drive separately, just in case Charlotte and I decide to sneak off." Peter said wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. I swear those two fucked like fucking rabbits.

"Works for me," I said feeling slightly relieved, I'd prefer to drive my own car anyway just in case something popped off and I needed to make a quick getaway.

Peter gave Charlotte a smack on the ass and they walked back over to his car. Riley walked around to the passenger side and got in. I had already inserted the address into the GPS, so all I had to do was listen to Emily, (yes I named my GPS voice lady, what's it to you), and we'd get there in approximately twenty minutes.

I parked along the street making sure I wasn't violating any parking restrictions. The last thing I need was a ticket, that paper trail would lead straight to Charlie and him taking my beautiful truck away.

As we were walking up the street, the music just got louder and louder. It was a mix of club music and techno and as those damn asses on Jersey Shore would say, it's fist pumpin time. We turned a corner and saw the line to get in. I looked around it to see Emmett, a tall blonde and a beefy guy I was sure was the bouncer at the door checking names against a list. The line was barely moving, so I decided to send Emmett a text to see if we could jump the line.

_Did you invite the entire island? This line is ridiculous; who does a girl have to punch to jump to the front? _

_~Izzy_

He responded right back.

_Please you're Izzy the Bitch Slayer, you have VIP access all night come up front._

"Come on, we get to cut the line," I said sliding my phone back in my pocket and grabbing Riley's hand and pulling him to the front of the line, followed by Peter and Charlotte.

"No fucking fair we've been waiting an hour, how come she can jump the line."

I heard someone yell out as we walked pass them.

"Izzy, I am happy you made it," Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug once we reached the front.

"Well I couldn't deny a request by my fan club could I," I said chuckling as he sat me back down on my feet.

"Babe, Izzy. Izzy, this is my baby Rose," he said pulling the blonde by the waist towards him.

"It's great to finally meet you, Emmett and the boys have been talking about you all afternoon. I've been dying to beat the shit out of her for years, so you're my _she_ro today too."

"Em, you remember Riley from earlier but these are our friends Peter and Charlotte," I said motioning towards them.

"Oh hey, thanks for coming. You guys can head on in, Edward, Jazz and Alice are in there somewhere. I know they're dying to see you.

"Oh okay I'll be on the lookout for them." I said getting my hand stamped.

"Have fun, we'll see you later." Emmett said turning his attention back to the line.

"Damn Bella you've been here less than a day and you're already in with the Cullen's that huge," Charlotte said as we walked down a long hallway.

"I guess, they seem pretty normal and down to earth to me." I yelled as the music got louder the further down the hall we went.

I walked through a door into the party and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. I take back my previous statement the Cullen's were anything but normal. This was the sickest party I've ever been to. There had to be over five hundred people here yet it wasn't cramped. There was a stage in the middle of the room, which was slowly spinning around, as the band played on it.

"Iz this party is sick," Riley, said leaning down towards my ear so I could hear.

"We're going to go and see who we see, we'll catch up with you guys later," Charlotte yelled before walking off with Peter.

"I've been to a few raves in my day, but none this massive."

"Well I told you, the Cullen's are big time around here. Everything they do is larger than life. That's why Charlotte is so shocked that you so easily got let into their inner-circle."

"Well if that means more parties like these, I am down with being in that circle."

"Want to dance?" He asked pointing towards the crowd dancing around the spinning stage.

I just nodded and started walking towards it. I probably shouldn't have been so surprised but Riley was a pretty decent dancer. It was nice that after what happened this afternoon we were still able to be around each other without it being awkward. This friend with benefits relationship just might work out after all.

The band started singing a remixed version of _What's My Name_ by Rihanna. Riley grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against his body and we started dancing to the song. As they started singing the chorus, I wrapping my arms around his next, closed my eyes and was grinding my ass against him. I felt his erection pressing against me and grinded a little harder loving the reaction his body was having because of me.

"You're turning me on Iz," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If you keep playing dirty I might have to take you to a dark corner."

I opened my eyes to respond and they instantly locked with a green pair across the room. Edward had a petite little blonde standing next to him clearly talking to him, yet he was staring over at Riley and I. As Riley ran his hands down my side resting them on my hips, something dark flashed in Edward's eyes. The strobe light started flickering again and I closed my eyes again. This time when I opened them he was gone. Edward had vanished in thin air, like mutherfuckin Houdini.

The song ended and an up tempo one started, I turned around and caught Riley adjusting his crotch. Yup, my Milkshake was definitely bringing the boys to the yard.

"Hey, Izzy happy you made it."

I knew the owner of that velvety voice. I turned around to be face to face with those sexy green eyes again.

"Yeah well can't turn down a good party," I said smiling. "Especially when it's thrown by the Izzy Swan fan club."

He smiled that crooked smile of his that sends a warm fuzzy feeling to my crotch.

"Are you having a good time?"

Did he really come all the way over here to make small talk…

"Yeah this party is pretty epic, thanks for the invite," I said smiling at him. "Oh yeah and thanks for letting me bring a friend, it would have been a little awkward coming and not knowing anyone." I said smiling at Riley.

There it was again… that flash of darkness in his eyes. Was that anger?

"Well you know me, or at least I'd like you to."

Was he hitting on me… If he is, I give him props for doing it in front of Riley especially since he doesn't know what our relationship is.

"Well I am not planning on going anywhere so I am sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said winking at me.

"Hey Iz I am going to go grab something to drink, I'll bring you back something." Riley said giving me a pat on the hip.

Riley gave Edward an intense look that Edward returned. What was it about guys getting all territorial when it came to woman. I swear if one of them pees on my leg, I'll kick both of their asses.

"So we should definitely hang out again, maybe somewhere a little quieter so we can talk," said Edward focusing his attention back to me. "I mean I am your fan club President after all."

"Really, I would have assumed Emmett was President."

"Yeah well Emmett has his own woman to look after. As the only single brother I can give you the attention you deserve."

"You mean the fan club."

"Huh?"

"You said you can give me the attention _I_ deserve you meant the fan club, right…"

"No, I am pretty sure I said what I meant," he said eyes sparkling like they had a fucking strobe light in the back of them.

Fuck, was I blushing again? Damn you Edward Cullen, twice in one day what the fuck are you doing to me. Clearly making me blush was pretty fucking entertaining because Edward just stood in front of me with that beautiful smile of his. It's official before the summer was over Edward Cullen was definitely going to get a taste of my milkshake. I guarantee it…


	4. Haven

**A/N: **Aloha everyone, I really hope you all enjoyed your holiday weekend. We should be back to our normal posting schedule next week. I appreciate all comments and reviews so fill free to post one.

Enjoy the rest of your week, and Surfward & Co.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**TITA** (TIH-tah) - a very tough female who is willing to fight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Haven<strong>

Never ruin an apology with an excuse. ~Kimberly Johnson

~*~ Bella Swan ~*~

The rest of the party went by pretty uneventfully, which was great. The last thing I needed was to be caught up in any situation that would have Charlie up my ass. I spent most of the party with Edward, or as I liked to call him in my head the _Surf God_. It was cool how easy it was for us to just hang out and talk. He kept offering me surf lessons and after telling him continuously that I don't surf, I finally gave in and told him that I'd meet him next weekend for a lesson.

Emmett came to get Edward to help him deal with a situation outside and I went to stand in the long ass line for the restroom. I was waiting in line ready to just shoot myself having to hear the girls around me talking about how they sweated out their blowouts. What was the point of coming to a party if you're going to spend the whole night worried about your hair? I was just about to say something when my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket.

"Thank you, for saving me," I said answering the phone.

"Hey Izzy where are you, I can barely hear you?" The voice on the other end asked.

I glanced up the line and saw that it still hadn't moved since I'd been in it.

"HOLD ON, I'LL STEP OUTSIDE!" I yelled into the phone walking towards the exit.

"Hey Izzy you aren't leaving are you?" Charlotte asked stopping me on her way to the restroom.

"Oh no, just going outside to take a phone call, where's Peter?"

"He's over at the mechanical surfboard thing with Riley. They're trying to see who can stay on the longest," she said rolling her eyes. "If I don't see you before you leave, let's do lunch or something this weekend just to two of us, I'll text you."

I didn't have a chance to respond before she walked off to go stand in line.

"Are you still there?" I asked the person on the phone, I could barely hear their response but at least I knew they were still there.

I walked outside and saw Emmett and Edward arguing with a group of people to my right. I turned to the left and walked up the sidewalk until the music from the party was barely audible.

"Ok, hello."

"I see my incarceration hasn't kept you from your social life Iz."

"J.B.? How are you calling me?"

"When Seth came to visit with Leah they snuck me in a prepaid phone so I could call my baby. They told me you haven't been around much, where are you?"

"Oh, I am in Hawaii, Renee and Phil got sick of me getting in trouble and sent me to stay with Charlie."

"Fuck Iz, Hawaii? How's Charlie treating you was he pissed about what happened?"

"No, not really he's making me do community service, but he also bought me a car, so… I am going to say he's handling it better than Renee is. I feel like this whole thing is my fault though, if I hadn't suggested we run away you never would have tried to fence that car."

"Naw Iz, don't even sweat it. I'll be out in half a year, which is no time, and we can still run away together. You and me against the world just like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Um, babe they didn't really have a happy ending, so let's just be Iz and J.B. ok."

"Hey Iz, it's getting late, we should probably go before your dad sends out a patrol unit to find us," Riley said walking up beside me.

"Yo, Iz who da fuck is dat?" J.B. asked seething irritation.

"Oh, that's just Riley, my friend from the community center," I said giving Riley the stink eye. "But he's right I should get going, can you call me later?"

"Oh I see how it is Iz, I am stuck in this shit hole while you're out whoring around Hawaii, nice go fuck yourself," he said hanging up on me.

I pulled up my call history to call him back but he had called from a blocked number.

"Fuck," I said locking my phone and sliding it back in my pocket.

"I take it he wasn't too fond of us hanging out"

"It wasn't necessarily you, but apparently my whoring around Hawaii was the straw that broke the camel's back. He just needs to cool off he'll be alright," I said giving Riley a reassuring smile.

Riley and I turned and started walking towards my car, as we were walking past the line Riley's hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked down at our now intertwined fingers and then up to him. He gave me a little wink and then looked over his shoulder; I turned and followed his gaze to see a fiery pair of green eyes staring at our hands. This pissing contest was going to get tired really fast, although, having two hot guys fighting over me might be the best way to finally get J.B.'s insensitive ass out of my system once and for all.

I dropped Riley off at the community center and made my way home praying I made it home before Charlie. When I pulled into the driveway and didn't see his cruiser I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I parked, gave my new car a hug goodnight and went inside to get some rest.

I spent the week following the party doing community service in the day and spending my nights hanging out with Riley, Peter and Charlotte. My life had become so fucking normal pretty fucking fast. I never would have thought coming to live with Charlie would be such a fresh start for me. The only thing that could possibly make this week better would be to have heard from Edward.

Ever since I left his party hand in hand with Riley I haven't seen or heard from him. Granted I know he has a fucking life or whatever but after all the time we'd spent flirting last weekend I would have assumed he wanted to get to know me better. Yet my phone never rang and I never ran into him again on the beach.

I rolled over and stared at my phone on the nightstand willing it to ring. After failing to mentally will Edward to call or text me, I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. What was wrong with me, I was never one to sit idly by the phone waiting for some dude to call me. Why was I doing it now… I didn't have time to ponder that because my phone beeped. I reached over and grabbed it hoping for a message from the Surf God, but it was just Riley.

_Hey Izzy, might hit up the beach later want to hang out._

Damn that Riley for having impeccable timing and being so good looking. Fuck this waiting around crap, time to move on to plan B.

_I was supposed to have that surf lesson today. _

_But, I haven't heard from Edward, so I'll meet you at the pier in an hour._

I sat the phone back down on the nightstand and rolled out of the bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of the dresses I picked up from my last shopping trip with Charlotte. That girl was a little ditzy but she definitely had some good style. After I threw the dress down on the bed, and was walking into the bathroom my phone started to ring.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I yelled diving across the bed to get to the phone before the voicemail picked up.

"Hello?" I panted trying to calm my breathing, answering the phone without checking the ID.

"Iz why are you out of breath?"

"J.B.?" I sighed disappointed.

"Yeah how many dudes you got calling you that you have to ask who it is."

"It's not even like that, but if you called me to be an ass you can save the minutes and just hang up now."

"Iz don't be like that, I called for a reason. I just would hate to keep you from whatever his name is."

"I am hanging up."

"Okay okay, look I just wanted to say I am sorry about the other night. I had no right to call you what I did. I know you're not a whore. It just fuckin pisses me off that I can't be with you and some other dude might be tryin to give you the business. I know I have no right askin you to wait for me but Iz I don't think I'd be able to take it if some other dude was fuckin you."

"J.B. I just…"

_Beep beep_

Saved by call waiting. I looked at the screen and there they were the gorgeous green eyes I had been waiting for.

"J.B. that's my other line can you hold on one sec."

"No Iz, this is important who ever that is can wait."

_Beep beep_

"J.B. this call is important too, it's about… my community service."

"Yeah whatever, we've been apart a week and all ready you don't care about me. You're all I have left Iz and I am not letting you go."

"J.B. you're not…"

_Beep beep_

"Ugh, just hold on."

I clicked over to answer for the Surf God.

"Hello?"

"Aloha Tita, just wanted to see if you were still interested in the surf lesson."

"Tita...? This is Izzy, and yeah I was just about to meet Riley at the beach so today would be perfect."

"Oh well," he said before taking a deep breath. "Let Riley know he's more than welcome to come to the lesson. You two can meet me at our shop around eleven if that's ok."

"Yeah that'll be great."

"Alright… See you then."

"You know Edward I don't think Riley is going to be up for the lesson so it'll probably be just you and me," I said emphasizing the, you and me part.

"So I guess asking you to wait for me is really out the question," J.B. said with a sigh.

Fuck, how did I get back on the phone with J.B., I looked down at the screen and Edward's face was gone. When Edward hung up, the phone had to have clicked back over.

"J.B. let's be real, I'm going to need my itches scratched at some point and you're in jail so what the fuck am I suppose to do just sit around drying up because you got arrested."

"I am in jail because I was trying to get money so _we_ could run away together and one week later you're already moving on. I loved you enough to do whatever it took so we could start fresh somewhere. Unfortunately, for me I don't have a famous step-father to get my ass out of trouble. I mean really Iz, you were with Riley the other night and now you're going to have a fuckin private lesson with this Edward. What is he going to teach you how to do, not be a fuckin slut? I can't even deal with you right now Isabella, we're done."

"J.B. calm down, it's not even like that."

All I heard was silence, I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the screen and he had hung up. I don't think he'll be calling back, in all the time we've been together he's never called me by my full name. I threw my phone done onto the bed out of frustration and went to get dressed. This was shaping up to be a really, fucked up day.

I parked at the boardwalk and spotted Riley, playing Frisbee with some other guys. I threw my phone in my bag and put my sunglasses on. I sat there taking in the view of the beach and all the carefree people enjoying their Saturday when I got a text from Edward.

_Today's not going to be a good day after all Tita, raincheck._

_No problem Edward, I'll be at the beach if you get some free time._

Well, this is why it's always good to have a plan B, people will always find a way to disappoint you. I dropped my phone back in my bag and looked up to see Riley walking towards the car. _Izzy you are an extremely attractive woman, it's time to get it together. Remember people are only able to hurt you if you allow them to get close enough to you to do it. You will not obsess over extremely attractive surf gods. There are plenty of fish in the sea and one is knocking on your window right now… _

The hot Australian at the door cut my pep talk short. It was great knowing that Riley wanted nothing from me except friendship and some awesome as hell sex. What more can a girl want, for once I'm just going to go with the flow and see where the day takes me.

"Hi beautiful, you got here just in time," Riley said as I was getting out.

"In time for what exactly?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"To save me from these cheaters, I just couldn't take it anymore."

"How exactly do you cheat at Frisbee?" I asked chuckling.

"Well if I tell you, then you'll know how to cheat," he said releasing me from his embrace. "I am surprised you had time for me today, figured you'd be off with Edward enjoying the swell today."

"What? And pass up the opportunity to hang out with you, never," I said jokingly.

"Mmhmm, well since you made the _right_ decision to hang out with me, let's get this party started," he said wrapping his arm around my neck and leading me towards the beach.

"Hey, Riley."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me just be me."

"Hey, wouldn't have you any other way. Your feistiness makes you so fucking hot, not to mention you're pretty bad ass for a chick."

I burst out laughing, and nudged Riley in the side with my elbow.

"Hey Iz, can I ask you a question? I mean it's probably completely out of line but I have to know."

"Sure what's up?" I asked curiosity piqued.

"What do you see in that asshat of an ex of yours? When he called you last week it put you in a really bad mood, and anytime someone brings him up you immediately shut down. Why do you still bother with him?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story but simply J.B. wasn't always an ass, he has these moments of complete sweetness. But we have a lot of family stuff in common that we bonded over and I am all he has left so in a fucked up way I understand why he's lashing out. I just don't think I can turn my back on him… yet."

"Oh…"

Riley was staring off into the horizon and I could tell that, that wasn't necessarily the answer he was looking for.

"Riley, I know it's hard to understand but trust me there's more to him than he lets on. Deep down he's a scared little boy that's afraid of being alone. I can relate, more than you'll ever know," I said grabbing him by the face so that we were on eye level.

"Just so you know, you don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore. You have me, Peter and Charlotte, and your dad who you said has been great since you've been here. You can let your walls down one of these days Iz."

"Yeah… one day," I said pulling him into a hug. "One day."

Six Weeks Earlier

"Bella, I thought you'd be happy to hear this." Renee said reaching out to grab my hand.

"What would give you that fucked up idea?" I said standing up to avoid contact. "You barely wanted me around and if it wasn't for your hatred of Forks and Charlie I am sure I'd been left there when you left dad."

"Bella hunny don't be that way, you know I've always wanted you. It's just being a single mother is hard."

"Yeah well growing up in boarding schools is hard. However, I am sure all those luxury vacations and events kept your mind busy enough not to wonder how I was doing. How can you even entertain the idea of having another child when you barely raised me? How?"

I started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace waiting for her bullshit excuse why she all of a sudden after being the world's worst parent for the past sixteen years would want to start all over.

"Bella, Phil is my husband and he wants to start a family of his own. I can't say no, and I don't want to say no. This is also my chance to finally get it right, be the mother I always wanted to be."

"How fucked up is that? You're planning on having another child _A._ because you're future ex husband wants a family and _B._ because it'll give you the opportunity to be a better mother. What about being a fucking better mother to me? How about not sending me away every chance you get so you and whatever rich loser you're currently married to can pretend you're not parents. News flash, having a new baby won't make you a better mother because it's not possible for you to be a good mother, hell you're barely an okay mother," I said ending my rant next to her on the couch.

I should have seen it coming, but it happened so fast. Renee jumped off the couch, slapped me clear across my face. I held my hand over the warm spot on my cheek to try to sooth the pain, and to cover up the tears that were starting to form.

"You will not talk to me that way, I may not be a perfect mother Isabella but I have worked extremely hard to give you the best the world has to offer, from the best schools and activities and you've done nothing but insult me and my husbands the entire time. I am having another child and that's not open for discussion so either accept it or we can rethink you going back to school in New Hampshire," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Do whatever the hell you want, you always do anyway," I said running out of the family room and into the foyer.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted J.B. and asked him to meet me at our spot; I had to get as far away from this house as possible. I grabbed my bag and keys from the table in the center of the foyer and walked towards the door.

The door opened.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Phil asked walking in.

"Figured I'd give you what you really want, me leaving so you and Renee can have your picture perfect family."

"Isabella you're being overly dramatic as usual. No one is trying to get rid of you, calm down."

"I don't have time for this. I am going out," I said walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I jumped in my car and pulled out of the driveway without looking back. I sped across town to meet J.B. at the Desert Botanical Garden. When I pulled into the parking lot, I didn't see J.B. so I parked near the front gate. I waited a few minutes then I heard the roar of his motorcycle approaching. He pulled up next to my car and I got out and ran into his arms.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked taking his helmet off and wrapping his arms around me.

"Renee and Phil are having a baby, she's never shown any interest in me but now she wants to have another kid."

"Iz, Renee may not be the best mother, but at least she tries. You know my mom took off when I was five and never looked back."

"J.B. this is different, if she'd left me in Forks with Charlie where I could have been with a parent that actually wanted to be bothered with me that's one thing. But, she took me away from him, and then sent me off to boarding school every chance she got. What makes this kid so special that now she wants to be an active parent? Why was I never good enough for her to want me? Why doesn't' anyone want me, I mean Charlie didn't even fight to keep me. He just let her take me from him and never looked back."

"Iz look at me," he said holding my face away from him. "I love you and I want you. It's you and me against the world Iz. I know I wasn't too big on the whole leavin thing but I've been saving money from the mechanic shop and I've done a few hustles here and there. I think I'll have enough money soon for us to pack up and just run away together. You and me we're all the family we need baby."

"What about your life here? You said you couldn't just up and leave your home."

"Iz, my home is where ever you at girl," he said with a smile. "I don't have any family left, and I am sure my foster family won't even notice I am gone. Royce told me he has one more job I can do in a few weeks that'll make me a couple grand. A few more weeks and I'll have the money so we can go where ever you want."

He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were flowing down my face, and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's you and me Iz, you and me always."

"Always," I sighed into his chest.

Present Day

After the impromptu sappy moment, Riley and I met up with Charlotte and Peter and hung out on the boardwalk. We were standing at the ring toss stand laughing hysterically watching as Peter tried to win Charlotte a new teddy bear when my phone rang. I reached in my bag and pulled it out to see Emmett's smiling face looking back at me.

"Hey Emmett," I said stepping away from the booth and answering the phone.

"Hey Tita, I heard you was at the beach and wanted a surf lesson. Just so you know I am one hundred times better than my lil bro and can have you lookin like a pro in no time. So if you're still interested, stop by and we can get you some gear and get you out in the water."

"Oh, I made other plans after Edward cancelled on me. Would it be cool if I brought a friend or three?"

"You know Tita, the more the merrier the ocean is big enough for all of us," he said before laughing hysterically at himself.

"Alright Emmett, I'll see you in like thirty minutes," I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Cool, cool can't wait."

"Oh Em, before you go. Why do you and Edward keep calling me Tita? What does it mean?"

"Well I felt calling you Laila wasn't doing you justice so I started calling you Tita, it means you're a tough chick that's willing to fight. After calling you that to Edward a few times it just stuck. Edward seems to think I shouldn't keep giving you nicknames cause you're boyfriend might get mad, but I've seen that boyfriend of yours and I am sure I can take him," he said erupting into another fit of laughter

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend?"

"That dude you're always with, you know the one you brought to our party. Edward said you guys left holding hands, and that he didn't take his eyes off you the entire time."

"Well your brothers mistaken, I am a free agent. I don't do relationships, so there isn't a boyfriend to get mad at the nicknames."

"Interesting…"

"Why is that interesting?"

"Just because, see you in thirty minutes."

And with that he hung up. _What was it with them Cullen boys and saying bye or talk to you later before disconnecting a call? _I walked back over to everyone just in time to see Peter actually get the little ring over one of the bottle tops. It wasn't until Charlotte was clutching her new oversized bear for dear life while trying to hug Peter that Riley noticed I was back.

"Hey where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh Emmett called and offered to give us surf lessons in Edward's place. Not sure if you're interested but I told him we'd be there in thirty minutes."

"O.M.G. Izzy are you serious? Emmett Cullen is ten types of sexy, I can't pass up a chance of seeing him glistening in the water up close, let's go," Charlotte said handing the bear off to Peter and walking over to me.

"Char," Peter said looking from the bear in his arms to Charlotte.

"Oh calm down, I am just looking I won't touch the merchandise. Besides, his girlfriend looks like she could use her heels as a weapon and kill anybody that ever approached her man," Charlotte said trying to sooth Peter's ego.

"Rose seemed real cool when I met her, although, I don't want Emmett so I am sure that helped."

"Well surfing it is." Riley said giving me a blank look before walking away.

"Don't mind Riley, he's worried you'll fancy that surf dude and won't talk to him anymore. You now after the whole Carmen situation he just feels like you're also out of his league," Peter said.

"That's just stupid, I would never do to Riley what that hoebag did to him."

"I hope not, I really don't think Riley would be able to get through it again," Peter said grabbing Charlotte and walking off in the direction Riley went.

I followed behind them silently making a mental note to_; make sure Riley isn't too attached. _We arrived at the surf shop and could hear Emmett's laughter before we walked in the door. Emmett turned around after the door beeped announcing our arrival, and standing behind Emmett with the biggest smile on his face was Edward. Our eyes met instantly once I walked in and his smile only got bigger. _Guess we're going back to plan A. Going to be a good day after-all._


	5. Honolulu Shore

**A/N:** I usually have something super witty to say here, but I'll just go with an apology for taking for ever to update. I am sincerely sorry for making you wait over two months for an update. To make up for that, I have made this update a little longer than usual.

Hope you enjoy…

~D. Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Honolulu Shore<strong>

"Oh gee look who we have here, Izzy what are you doing?" Emmett said winking at me as I walked into the shop, before turning towards Edward. "Oh that's right Edward you had a surf lesson with Iz today."

"Actually he cancelled it; he said he had something else to do this afternoon."

"Hmm, Edward I didn't know you had plans today; well if you're busy I'd love to give Iz and her friends the lesson if you want."

The look on Edward's face was priceless and I loved Emmett more and more by the second.

"Yeah… No… I mean… I can take her out if she wants, my previous plans fell through."

Oh I definitely want… I am dying to ride the Edward Cullen wave.

"Well since there are six of us why don't be split up into two teams of three and see which team does better." Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know Em, maybe we should all go together." Edward said elbowing him in the side.

"No I think it's better if we go as teams, unless you're afraid of a little competition little brother."

Edward opened his mouth to comment, before being cut off by Emmett.

"Great, I'll take Peter and Charlotte and you can take Iz and Riley we'll see who's the better teacher and to make it a little interesting let's put our usual bet on it winner takes all."

Emmett held his hand out to shake on the deal with Edward. Edward thought for a moment running his hand through his unruly hair before extending it to shake Emmett's.

I just rolled my eyes slightly annoyed that we were being treated like a group of animals that needed to be trained but I was going to get to spend the afternoon with Edward so it was worth it in the end.

The surf lesson was going pretty well after several failed attempts I finally managed to stay on the board and ride a complete wave without falling off. I was so proud and by the huge smile on Edward's face, he clearly was proud as well. I rode wave after wave keeping up with Edward and Emmett long after everyone else got out of the water and started watching from the beach.

The sun started to set and only Edward and I where left in the water. Charlotte and Peter had run off together, Emmett had plans with Jasper, Alice, and Rose and Riley had to get back to the community center to help. I was slightly nervous to be spending time alone with Edward but after the accomplishment of the day I felt invincible and clearly nothing would or could stand in my way. I threw my hands in the air and with all of my energy yelled out "I am in Hawaii BITCHEZ!" My freedom and invincibility came crashing down with the massive swell came up from behind me knocking me off the board and under what felt like hundreds of feet of water. The last thing I remembered was seeing a shadow swimming near me.

* * *

><p>"Tita… Izzy are you okay?"<p>

I couldn't see him but I was sure that, that voice belonged to Edward. I opened my eyes and I was sitting alone on the beach. There was something different about this beach; it was almost perfect, as if ever particle of sand was placed perfectly in anticipation for my arrival. I quickly looked around and surprisingly everything else looked perfect. I stood up and started walking towards Edward's voice that was still calling out for me but I didn't find him or anyone else. After walking several feet down the apparent deserted beach I sat back down to stare at the ocean.

"Isabella darling, I am so happy I found you," said the ultra chipper annoying ass voice from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see my mother standing next to Phil holding a baby girl. If you didn't know any better you'd assume they were the perfect fucking family, straight out of 'Parent' magazine or some shit like that.

"Renee, Phil what are you doing here?" I asked taking a single step towards them.

"Well darling, Phil and I wanted to let you know that since we now have out perfect child we don't think you should come back to Arizona. I mean we feel it is for the best, especially since you… well you don't exactly fit into the lifestyle we're trying to maintain. But this in no way means we don't love you, we – we just don't want you living with us."

"Wait… what the fuck?"

"Isabella, watch your mouth in front of the baby and your mother. I won't have you using that foul language of yours in front of them," Phil said taking a protective step in front of my mom and the baby.

"Like are you two shitting me? You are aware you can't just trade in one child for another one right? I mean at the end of the day I am always going to be your daughter mom."

"Yeah well baby Phyllis will give Phil and me the opportunity to do it right from the beginning. I mean imagine how you'd turned out differently if it wasn't for Charlie making you so… so manly."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not manly, hell I am highly offended by that comment."

"Oh well we don't have time to stay, we're going on a family vacation and to take a new family portrait the old one just isn't working anymore. Tootles darling see you… eventually."

"Wait… where are you…"

And, just like that they were gone, and I was forgotten and replaced. Renee and Phil had a fresh start with a new baby and I was being tossed aside like an old crusty diaper. I felt the first tear rolling down my cheek when I heard my Charlie in the distance.

"Izzy baby, I need you to hold on, you can't leave me…"

I turned around real fast expecting to see his face and let him know that I wasn't going anywhere and that I'll always be here for him but all I saw was wide-open beach. I was getting pretty pissed with the mind games and need to figure out what the hell was going on.

I started walking further down the beach, yelling for anyone to come out and tell me what was going on, before my pace eventually turned into a steady run. I was running so fast and mindlessly that I didn't even notice the person that materialized in front of me until we were colliding and falling down onto the sand.

"Well you can't be that fucking surprised you're all alone. I mean who'd want to have your damaged ass in their lives full time?" J.B. said as I rolled off him.

"You're wrong J.B., a lot of people want me in their lives, I've found people that actually care about me," I said standing back up and taking a step away from him.

"Stop being a dumb bitch Iz and wake the fuck up, these dudes only want one thing from you, and knowing you the way I do I am sure you're spreading your fucking legs and giving them exactly that. Guess it won't be long before you get knocked up and your old man kicks you out."

"You're wrong; I actually have friends that care about me and aren't just interested in me for what they can get from me," I said walking away from him not caring to hear the rest of his taunts.

"Oh yeah, look around Iz, you're all alone. None of them showed up when it mattered," he said popping up next to me.

"What the fuck are you talking about J.B.?"

"You're drowning Iz, and no one is around to save you, no one cares enough about you to save your poor pathetic miserable life, although I would have but you've burned this bridge sweetheart. Guess I'll see you on the other side…"

"I am dying… that's impossible… isn't it?"

"Look around, this isn't a real beach. I mean really Iz, do I have to spell it out for you? You're in limbo and unless surfer boy down there gets you to the hospital in time you're dunzo. But look on the bright side, if you had a funeral here in Hawaii at least there'd be people there a little sad to see you go. Well if you count the boy you're leading on and the one that doesn't want to be bothered with you that's at least two people, and three if you count your dad. Nothing says loser like a small intimate funeral."

"No you're wrong… I am not going to die. I am a fighter, I am a Swan after all and we can survive anything. I survived you and my idiot mother4 and I turned out just fine. Edward is going to save my life and I'm going to live each day as if it's my last," I said turning away from J.B. and walking the opposite direction down the beach.

I was walking down the beach when it started to get cloudy and thunder could be heard in the distance. I started to run trying to find a shelter, anything to keep me from getting soaked by the coming storm. I saw a man standing outside of a small shack in the distance, and I started running towards it when lighting stuck the ground right next to me, scaring the living shit out of me. I ran even faster determined to reach the shack before the storm got too bad when another bolt of lightning came charging out of the sky striking me right in the chest.

I fell backwards onto the sand, my eyes grew extremely heavy, and I couldn't keep them open any longer. I closed my eyes as the sun officially set on the desolate beach leaving me alone and in the dark.

* * *

><p>I was slowly regaining consciousness in what felt like the brightest fucking room ever. The light was so bright it's practically shining through my eye lids, I can only imagine how fucking bright it'd be if I actually could open my damn eyes.<p>

I can hear people talking around me but can't make out any particular voice or what they're saying. Oh, fuck I've died and turned into Charlie fucking Brown, Lord what horrible thing did I do to deserve this? I mean granted, I was a slight klepto, and I had premarital sex, a lot… and I smoked a little herb here and there but does that really make me a bad person…

Before God had a chance to answer me back, I felt someone stick something sharp into around my wrist and the next thing I knew I was falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I was slowly waking up and I could distinctly hear two people arguing, but I was unable to make out exactly why they were arguing. The following firm voice I've known all my life.<p>

"Boys if you don't settle down I'll have to ask both of you to leave, this isn't the time or the place to have this disagreement," Charlie said clearly irritated. "I don't care about your petty argument all I care about is that my Bells wakes up and that she'll be okay."

"Sorry Chief Swan," the two other voices said in unison.

"Now will one of you tell me what the hell happened to land my… Bella, in this situation?"

"Well sir, I had taken her out for a surf lesson and she was doing amazingly but a huge swell came up from behind her and pulled her under. When she didn't come right back up, I went down and pulled her out of the water and began giving her CPR on the beach."

"And where were you son, I was under the impression Bells was out on a date with you."

A cross between panic and sadness flashed across Riley's face before he spoke up.

"Well Chief Swan, I had an emergency at the community center and had to rush back so Izzy stayed behind to keep surfing."

"Well if Bells doesn't pull through I am holding both of you personally responsible."

"Chief Swan, I am pretty sure she'll be okay, but either way if she doesn't pull through I'll never forgive myself. Your daughter is pretty special, which I am sure you already know," Edward said from the foot of my bed.

"As much as I love having you three fuss over me can you do it quieter a girl is trying to rest here, thank you." I whispered causing my through to crack a few times from dryness.

"Bells, are you okay? Do you know who I am?" Charlie yelled from my right as if I was deaf.

"Yes you're currently the person giving me a headache from your yelling, but you're also my dad, Chief Charles Swan Forks PD."

"Oh look you almost drown and yet your sarcasm remains intact. Guess that means you're going to be fine."

"You're damn right I am going to be fine, I am a Swan after all we've survived worse than a little water."

If I didn't know any better I'd think Charlie and I were about to have a sappy moment in front of the secret crush and the sex buddy. This was turning into the most awkward post near death experience ever.

"Well, I guess I'll go and have a word with your doctor and – and um see when we can get you home Bells," Charlie said rubbing his eyes trying to conceal the moisture that was starting to pool in the corners.

Charlie started walking towards the door when the doctor walked in. He was definitely one of the most attractive doctors I had ever seen. He was blonde and couldn't have been no more than forty years old if that. However, he walked into the room with such grace and poise. He was definitely more than welcome to give me that sponge bath later.

"Oh Edward, I wasn't aware that you were still here," He said with a smile towards Edward. "Miss Swan I am so happy your awake that's a very good sign."

"Doc, is Bells going to be okay?"

"Well Chief Swan…"

"Call me Charlie," Charlie interrupted.

"Okay, Charlie I am waiting for the results of one more test. According to all the other test she's going to be just fine. I would like to keep her here over night just to make sure she won't have any residual effects of the lack of oxygen to her brain but I don't see any reason she can't go home tomorrow."

I let out the breath I had apparently been holding at the news that I was going to be fine. I closed my eyes and thanked whoever was looking out for me. I was seriously starting to think I had nine lives or some shit like that.

"Could you gentlemen stand outside so I can speak with Isabella alone?"

The hot doctor asked the three men in my life all of whom looked like they had been physically wounded at the news that they had to leave my side. A girl could really get used to this kind of devotion.

"Bells I am going to go and check in at the station I'll be back a little later do you want me to bring you anything from the house? Or pick you up something to eat from the diner?" Charlie asked.

"No, I am not really hungry but if I think of something I need from the house I'll text you."

"Alright, I'll be back a little later," he said turning and walking towards the door.

"Charlie…" I called out after him, causing him to pause and turn around while still holding the door open. "I love you."

The corners of his mustache turned up into a smile and I could swear his cheeks turned a little pinker. "You too Bells, you too," he said with a wink before walking out of the door and back to work.

"Okay boys the patient is in good hands you can go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat or something. I really need to speak with Isabella alone for a moment."

Riley and Edward both made a very disapproving look at each other before glancing back at me for reassurance that I was in fact going to be okay. Riley stood up first from his stool on my left and leaned over the railings on the bed to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be right outside." He whispered in my ear before giving Edward another side-glance and walking out of the room.

Edward gave me a loving nod and gave my hand a squeeze before getting up from his stool on my right and walking out of the room behind Riley. It was very subdued and very Edward. But I was dying to find out if this good boy routine extended to the bedroom as well.

"Miss Swan allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen? You mean like Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen… Cullen?" I asked completely and totally in shock to find out the hot doc was related to the hotness that are the Cullen Boys. Although, the hotness is clearly hereditary from the looks of it.

"Yes, the boys are my sons. I've heard a lot about you in the past couple of weeks Miss Swan. You've definitely made an impression on Emmett, something about you being and I quote 'completely and totally kick ass' which by Em's standards is the best compliment there is," Dr. Cullen said walking around to my right and checking my IV bag and pressing a few buttons on the machine next to it.

"So, doc… what's the bad news? I mean you wouldn't have asked to see me alone if something wasn't going on."

He glanced at me with a momentary look of sadness before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, sitting the manila folder in his hands down on the bed next to us. He grabbed a small flashlight out of his shirt pocket and began to examine me quietly… whatever was going on I wasn't feeling to great about.

"Look I am a big girl whatever it is just spit it out, I can take it… I think."

"Well there really isn't a great way to say this, but with you loosing so much oxygen while underwater it appears you suffered a miscarriage," he said reaching out and grabbing me by the hand. "I am so – so sorry. I wasn't sure if your dad knew and didn't think this would be the best way for him to find out."

"I am sorry but you're clearly mistaken… I couldn't have been pregnant. I mean there is no way I was pregnant… was there?" I was in complete and utter shock I mean I know Riley and I had been bumpin uglies like wild rabbits lately but we'd be careful most of the time. I mean I am not completely stupid. How could I have ended up pregnant…? Forget Charlie Brown I drowned and woke up in an episode of 'Sixteen and Pregnant'.

"Well according to our test you were about five or six weeks along. Do you remember when you had your last cycle?"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but honestly there is no way I was five weeks pregnant that would mean… oh god... that would mean… no it couldn't be." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks J.B. had gotten me pregnant that night at the botanical garden. This was just great my mother announces that she's having a baby and out of grief and stupidity I end up getting fucking pregnant that night.

I snapped back into reality and a very concerned looking Dr. Cullen. I gave him a slight smile to ease his mind and took a deep calming breath. This wasn't so bad… I mean it's not like I am still pregnant. There would be nothing tying me to J.B. for the rest of my life, no co-parenting, no forced family functions, no nothing.

"Isabella I need you to listen to me very carefully. Because you're sixteen everything we've discussed here is strictly between you and I. I am under no obligation to let your father know anything. However, as your doctor I honestly think you need to reevaluate your lifestyle a bit. A girl your age definitely shouldn't be having premarital sex, especially with numerous partners."

"I can assure you Doc, this will be the last time we'll have to have a pregnancy talk for a looooonnnnggg time. Trust me."

"I should hope so, I am not ready to be anyone's Pop-Pop," he said with a wink before opening the manila folder and jotting down a few notes. "Okay, I'll let Riley and Edward know they can come back in, but visiting hours are almost over and you need to get some rest so keep it brief. I'll be back in about an hour or so for one more check up before I go home."

"Thanks for everything," I said as he stood checking my IV one last time before gliding towards the door.

"No problem, remember to try and get some rest I'll see you in a little while."

And, with that I was left alone to ponder my current situation. Well, the lack of situation now that my accident took care of it. What the fuck would I do with a baby? A baby by a man that's in jail at that. What would Charlie have said…? Before getting, the opportunity to ponder whether my newly established relationship with my dad would have survived my unplanned teenage pregnancy my cell phone started ringing.

I pulled my book bag off the nightstand and onto the bed digging around in the front pocket for my phone. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID in a cross between shock and a little bit of awe to see my mom calling.

"Hello mother," I dryly said answering the phone.

"Oh good you're not in jail."

"What the hell? Did you really just call me to check to see if I was in jail?"

"Well with the way you're father's been calling here all afternoon and evening I didn't know what to think, but with your track record excuse me for assuming the plausible. But since you're fine I do hope Charlie isn't calling to beg for money. You live with him now so you're his responsibility financially. I can't ask Phil to support me and the baby and you and your dad Bella."

I sat there holding the phone completely and utterly speechless at the lack of motherly instinct in this woman that I am forced to call my mother. I mean granted not everyone is going to be Carol freakin Brady but would it kill her to attempt to care about me.

"Anyway on a positive note, Phil and I found out we're having a baby boy. I am so excited we've already started redecorating your old room turning it into a nursery. Anyway it's getting late, stay out of trouble and I'll talk to you later."

The next thing I heard was a click and the call ending. As usually Renee was too self absorbed to even bother asking why it was that Charlie had been calling her all afternoon, but I am assuming that was to be expected since I wasn't her precious new baby. I threw my phone back in my bag and then tossed the bag down towards the end of the bed.

I was sitting there seething staring at the bag and unconsciously rubbing my stomach when I realized Riley had walked back into the room and was staring at me with the most adorable grin on his face.

"You know you scared me half to death today Iz. I mean the past few weeks have been amazing and I am not ready to lose you, you've definitely shaken my life up in the best possible way and I can't lose that," he said walking over and sitting down on the stool next to my bed. It was clear he wasn't just talking about my accidental drowning today. "Iz I know we said we were going to keep this thing we're doing casual but after today I really can't imagine a life without you in it."

The hope in Riley's eyes was so sweet and I was actually being caught up in the moment and was ready to let Riley know that I did feel the same, when Edward came gliding into the room with an attractive woman with wavy brown hair and a heart shaped face. She took one look at me and was at my side in an instant pulling me into an embrace. I wasn't sure who this woman was but it definitely felt safe and reassuring to be wrapped up in her arms.

"Oh Izzy, do you mind if I call you Izzy, I am so happy you're okay and my darling Edward was there to save your life."

"Geez mom if you don't ease up she's never going to get out of the hospital," came the over the top voice of the one and only Emmett. "Tita, I see you're as invincible as I thought, going up against Mother Nature and actually winning."

"I am not sure I'd consider drowning and nearly dying winning… but I imagine it could have been worse." I said with a chuckle.

"Uh yeah, it could have been worse and the fact that you're here to kick ass another day is proof you won."

"Emmett Dale Cullen, watch your mouth. You're not too big to have me wash it out with soap," their mom said turning around on the bed to face him.

"Izzy, this strange woman hovering all over you is our mom Esme Cullen. Esme Cullen, the most kick ass chick I've ever had to please of meeting."

"Em, I am warning you about that mouth of yours," she said giving him the death stare the way only a mother could. "Izzy darling how are you feeling, Carlisle told me you was pulling through amazingly."

"Um, I am fine Mrs. Cullen honestly I feel fine."

"Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law, call me Esme," she said tucking the sheets firmly around me. "So Izzy, where are your parents."

"MOM!" Emmett and Edward said together extremely annoyed.

"What? I was just curious what could keep a parent away from their child after a near death experience like this. Excuse me."

"It's fine," I replied to Edward and Emmett. "My mom is in Arizona with her new husband and could care less about me and my dad had to go back to work. Being the Police Chief doesn't really give him a lot of free time?"

"Oh no, that just won't do. I am going to go and talk to Carlisle right now. There is no way in hell.."

"Hey now mom, watch your language there are kids in the room." Emmett said with a laugh, earning another glare from Esme causing me to laugh hysterically.

"Anyway Izzy," she said emphasizing every syllable in my name. "I am going to talk to Carlisle about you coming to stay with us when you get out of the hospital that way we can give your recuperation all the attention it deserves while your father is out solving crimes and keeping us safe."

"Mother I am sure Izzy would like to recuperate in her own house in her own bed," Edward said leaning up against the wall by the door.

"Oh phish posh no one should have to recuperate alone, I am going to go and talk to Carlisle about it and then we'll give your father a call sweetheart I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking out of the room in one fluid graceful motion.

"Well that's our mom, once she sets her mind to something there is no changing her mind." Emmett said taking Esme's spot on the bed. "So Iz where's your boyfriend? I heard he and Edward got into it again and that's what finally woke you up."

I rolled my eyes, but turned to look at the now empty stool that Riley had previously occupied I was so caught up in the affection I was getting from Esme and the always entertaining Emmett that I didn't even notice Riley slipping out of the room. But I was definitely noticing the way Edward was looking at me from across the room waiting for my answer to his brother's question.

"I guess he had somewhere to be, and again Em, he's not my boyfriend we're just friends with semi frequent benefits." I said peeping up at Edward from under my eyelashes to gage his reaction. Sadly he just stood there with the same stoic look on his face as if he didn't have a worry in the world. He was definitely going to be a tough nut to crack, but I loved a challenge.

Emmett and I continued to joke around as Edward looked on from his same spot near the door. Esme glided into the room fifteen minutes later beaming with excitement. I am assuming she got her way with Charlie and Carlisle and I would be spending the next few days with the Cullen's in their house. After letting us know that after strong arming Charlie and getting him to agree to letting me stay there when he had to work Esme left to go and get the guest room ready.

Emmett got a call from Rose and left walked out into the hall to take it. Leaving Edward and I alone for what felt like the first time, since we were in the water. He sauntered over towards the bed and sat down at my side grabbing my hand in his, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. He leaned in towards me, I slowly started licking my lips preparing for what I was hoping was going to be the most amazing kiss from the sexiest fucking man alive. He was hovering mere inches above my lips when he turned his head and started whispering in my ear.

"Watching you out there in that water today was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You are by far the most amazing girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you, especially if you're staying in the room down the hall from mine."

Having Edward, this close to me and hearing how sexy he found me was sending all the blood in my body to my midsection and I was dying to know what it'd feel like to have inside of me.

"I um… I am glad to hear that. The feelings are definitely mutual," I said reaching up and grabbing his head between my hands and planting a kiss on his heavenly lips. We both relaxed into this kiss his hands went around my hips pulling me closer towards him and mine drifted to his wild maim of copper hair that was practically standing up all over his head.

If this is the type of attention, nearly dying got a girl… I might need to hang out in the ocean more often. Our hands where all over each other, Edward had his hands under my shirt and was making his way up to my breast when he jerked away really quickly.

"We shouldn't be doing this you just drowned, you need your rest."

"Trust me," I panted completely out of breath. "This is exactly what I need."

"Izzy I want this too, trust me… but I am not Riley I am not okay just being your friend with benefits. I mean after everything that you went through today is that really what you still want?"

I sat there looking into the emerald pools that made up his eyes and instinctually my hand with to my stomach again and the remains of the past failures of mine. I wasn't sure if he was talking about my miscarriage or my drowning today but he had a point something had to change and I couldn't keep living my life the way I had been.

"Izzy are you okay? Are you having pains in your stomach I can go and get my dad?"

"Oh I am fine, but you're right kissing you was a mistake," I said resting against the bed.

"Izzy, I don't want you to think I thought it was a mistake but I am just a little old fashioned and I believe in actual dating and romance. I want you, but I want all of you not just you know."

I sat there smiling at Edward and his general cuteness… I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was everything I've always wanted and nothing like anything I've ever had. He was perfect…

* * *

><p>It was my official release day from the hospital and I was itching to get out. Don't look at me like that I don't care if I was there all of a day, I am ready to go and smell some fresh air followed by a much deserved cigarette. I had just pulled my t-shirt back on when there was a knock from the door followed by Dr. Cullen and Charlie walking into the room looking a little bit more serious that I would have wanted. I don't care what they say I am taking my ass out of this hospital today…<p>

"Bells, I have some bad news and I need you to remain calm," Charlie started looking me in the eye. "I am not sure of all the details just yet, but I got a call from a colleague of mine in Arizona and J.B. has managed to somehow break out of prison late last night and authorities have yet to locate him. I've spoken to Phil and Renee and we all agreed that it was for the best that J.B. doesn't find out that you're in Hawaii."

I felt all the color draining from my face. It was too late, J.B. already knew I was in Hawaii and knowing him, he was on his way here to be with me. "Um, it's too late he already knows I am here," I said looking down towards my lap where I was fidgeting with my hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, start talking right now." Charlie demanded.

"Well the other week I was out with Riley and I got this phone call from an unknown number and I answered it. It was J.B. calling me from prison and Seth and Leah had already told him that I was no longer in Arizona. But I did tell him I was in Hawaii staying with you, and he didn't take it too well."

"Bells I am sure I don't have to inform you that the men J.B. owes money too aren't too happy with him and tried to have him killed in jail. If he's on his way here to see you, and they follow him which I am sure they are this is putting you smack dab in the middle of this mess."

"I am… I am so sorry dad."

"Don't be Bells, I've already worked out a plan with Dr. C and his wife. You're going to go and stay with them at their house. It's on a secluded part of the island, the house is completely secure and on top of that I have two units out there combing every piece of land on their property twenty four hours a day. I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe Bella, but if J.B. does pop up, I am asking, no I am telling you not to engage with him and to go and get help."

"J.B. would never hurt me, I am the last person he has that cares about him."

"Exactly, so you're the perfect person for the Volturi Gang to abduct in hopes of getting to him. Look we're doing this for your protection, I just got you back in my life and I'll be damned if I let this band of punks take you away from me again."

"Izzy don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe at our house and Esme is beside herself preparing the guest room right now. She's always wanted a daughter and this is giving her the perfect excuse to finally decorate and shop for one," Dr. Cullen said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to feel like a prisoner in my own life because of my actions in the past, I'd much rather face them, kick their ass, and move one."

"Izzy in a very short amount of time my boys have developed a very strong connection with you, and if they were to find out that you were in trouble they'd all be right there with you ready to fight. But from what your dad tells me, these men aren't the let's sit down and talk type. I'd feel much better, and I know Esme would too if we could keep all of you close and out of harm's way."

"And I completely agree, this isn't up for discussion Bells, you're going with the Cullen's and that's that," Charlie said officially putting his foot down.

I took a moment to… to just, take it all in. This shit was seriously crazy. This was the kind of fucked up shit that only happened in those ridiculous action movies, the ones that no one ever bothered to watch. I knew J.B. had been involved in some fucked up shit back in Arizona but I had no idea it was so bad that it would potentially lead to me being kidnapped or worse him being murdered. I had no choice but to comply with Charlie and Carlisle and try my best to handle this situation and keep anyone from getting hurt because of my stupid ass decisions in the past.

My name is Izzy Swan and life just got real…

* * *

><p><strong>Endless Summer Preview<strong>

Charlie & Izzy have a daddy/daughter day

Edward asks Izzy out on a proper date

**Further Down the Line**

Izzy wakes up in an abandoned warehouse

Izzy and J.B. go on the run

Two Characters gets shot & One Dies


End file.
